


✧Expect Perfection✧

by GayTron27



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Lies, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayTron27/pseuds/GayTron27
Summary: This is my first time writing a story here. This might take a while for me to use too. But I hope you guys like my book. If you guys want more then I'll be happy to post chapter 2 here.
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 15





	1. A RadioTale

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story here. This might take a while for me to use too. But I hope you guys like my book. If you guys want more then I'll be happy to post chapter 2 here.

The audience begins to applause for a spectacular performance by the one and only flapper gal. She ran the show for tonight, even if a classical man watches his friend make the audience's jaw drop. Their faces froze with amazement. Gazing at the performer on stage with their talent. 

Only to hide the fear through a simple act. Seeing other demons minding their own business and making other's lives a living hell for them more. After the show, there was a soft tone coming from one of hell's most powerful demon. 

Alastor, he simply had a cup of tea in hand while waiting for his friend. They haven't seen each other for such a long time. Due to both of them working hard and having their own separate lives. 

"Well, howdy Sugar. Been a while since you've been here doll." A lady said to the radio demon. 

His ears peak up while sipping some nice tea. His red eyes were drawn to the flapper girl standing, right on the side of him. With her hands on her hips and her dress matching her dark purple eyes. Her dirty blond hair seems to be a bit messy. He smiles widely and put his cup of tea down before speaking. 

"Ah! Well, we all have our own lives Mimzy. Though I must say, how is my favorite flapper gal doing this fine evening?" He asked. 

Mimzy seems to change her attitude with her friend in a snap. Taking a seat while getting ready to explode with mixed feelings. Alastor of course, like a gentleman he was, push the chair in for Mimzy with a snap of a finger. Pushing her in her seat to get comfortable and sit up properly like a lady should. 

The flapper gal began to ramble how many demons pissed her off and she would like to do something else other than singing and helping out her big business. Indeed, Mimzy had her own restaurant that had its own stage and many demons been dying to get in since it has been the most popular place for a nice meal. 

After the flapper gal finished rambling, she noticed that the demon himself was occupied with other things in mind. She softly smiles while she softly tapped the demon's hand. Quickly hearing his tone change by a soft static sound. He was lost in thought, quickly getting back into reality and finding his friend staring at him with those violet eyes with a mix of pink shine in it. Only to see blood in the deer demon's eyes. 

Silent for only a moment, the demon checks the time and found he was late for another thing. The classical demon said goodbye and softly kiss the flapper gal's hand before leaving and paying the meal. 

Walking away while others stare and watch as the radio demon leaves the restaurant. Walking by hell's chaotic city, in a glimpse of an eye. A Certain thing caught the demon's attention. Hearing some nonsense at a TV screen. 

He stops at his own footsteps, finding the picture show very interesting. Walking towards it and watch how the princess of hell entertains the audience with bullshit coming out of her mouth. 

The demon's smile turned into an evil grin. Softly chuckling to himself, getting an idea that he'll invite his closest friends to play this little game of his. After a while of watching, he began to walk away and head back on what he was planning to do but with a twist. 

Silently humming to himself his favorite song. Without realizing he was zoning out, his mind went to a darker place than he told himself not to show in a public matter. Thinking about how hard it was to keep everyone entertain, keeping us entertained. He will not let us watch silently while he thinks about how stressful his work was. No matter what, he had to look perfect, he has worked hard for his popularity and he will do anything to keep it that way. 

Knowing that everyone is watching him, he has stopped and found himself standing near by the silly hotel. Almost taking another step, he heard someone crying and talking on the phone. Her voice was very soft and innocent. It was a painful sound to hear coming from her. But it did not affect the demon's, dead heart. 

The deer demon peeking at the corner, finding it was the princess of hell. Her rosy cheeks were covered in tears, her eyes puffy from crying a bit. Her soft smile turned into a frown. She soon hanged up the call and head inside. 

Alastor start walked out of the shadows and stared at the door for a moment. Walking towards it, getting ready to knock but he started debating on about this whole situation. Should he knock? Should he play with them? Should he ruin their lives? He softly chuckles while he knocked. 

Knock... 

Knock... 

The blonde girl stopped leaning against the door while she began to get anxious. The whole room being quiet while you only heard the loud banging on the door. She stared at it for quite a while, wondering who could it be at the door. She slowly walking towards it and slowly opening up the door. To see who it was but only to find one of hell's most powerful demon. The radio demon stood there silently with a wide grin. Opening his eyes and saying hello to the princess but only to get the door slam against his face twice. 

The blonde girl had a blank stare when she closed the door for the 2nd time. She soon called in her girlfriend with a nervous tone. Her heart began racing and wondering what should she do about the classical man that was in front of the hotel. Her girlfriend Vaggie was annoyed and didn't want any more problems with the hotel. She was already mad the spider demon for helping his best friend fight in the turf war that he could have possibly gotten killed. 

But surely Vaggie did answer her sweet little princess call but with an annoying tone. Charlie gave a big smile and explained how the radio demon was at the door. The moth demon quickly sprung up with a shocked and fearful look. The slutty spider behind her quickly gave a confusing look. Wonder who they were talking about. After the whole letting the whole radio demon in. 

They decided to let the demon speak and explain himself why he wants to help in the hotel. He did his mighty best to sweep the girls off their feet. Mostly, Charlie, he was fond of the princess, how she wanted to help everyone in need. Even the ones that can't be redeemed. The classical deer demon was able to invite his two friends to help around the hotel and assist him with his little game. 

There was a small imp who had one eye and a classical dress from the 50s. She had short hair and she had small rosy cheeks. She had a big smile while she looked very innocent. Her name was Niffty, one of Alastor's closest companion. 

Another was a dark gray cat who played like a trickster. He wore a magician's hat and bow. He had big wings red wings that were like an eagle or an owl. He was a drunk fellow, all you smell was alcohol all over him and he never smiled. Husk was indeed a man of greed that only cares about himself. Not caring about anyone else but him. That's what he wants you to think he is. 

This gray cat has a soft spot for his friend who is the little darling Niffty and Alastor the radio demon. He may act like an asshole but he is a soft cat who doesn't like showing his feelings. 

After everything that happen in one day. Alastor with a snap of a finger fixed the broken wall that the snake demon caused when he destroy it with his ray gun. Everything seems to be normal for everyone until they started to work. The radio demon and the princess of hell began to give everyone assignments for getting the hotel to fix up for future guests. 

When everyone got their assignments and their partners, Alastor was able to sneak away while he needed to be alone for a tiny bit. He told Charlie that he'll do a few rooms to clean up and he doesn't need any partner to help him. The blonde girl nodded while she went to speak to her lovely moth girlfriend. 

Alastor began to walk away while he looked behind. Making sure no one was following him. When the coast was clear, he walked into a room and locked the door behind it. Breathing heavily while he sat down and held himself close. 

Thinking about everything that happen. How badly he almost failed. He struggles to keep his own smile up but he held on so much. Tears began to fall down his face while he shook his head and slam his hand against the floor. 

"It's not to cry about useless feelings that's holding me back."He said to himself. 

Wiping his own tears, making sure he sounds perfectly normal. Making sure that his smile was easy to fool. Making sure that they were no feeling behind it. Having to put another mask on to hide how badly he was hurting. He could handle it, he was used to it. He just wasn't sure how long he can hold it. Afraid to make a mistake in front of his friends and the princess of hell. He looks at us while he chuckled. 

Knowing that he slipped up with us. But he knew that no one will believe us if we told the others, but they couldn't hear nor see us and they would never know. The radio demon was not worried about us. As long as he was able to entertain us then he was okay with it. 

Getting up and cleaning this room up before leaving. He stopped for a second to clear his voice, seeing a drop of blood coming out of his mouth as it went to black. 

____ 

Ending this little show for now and we will be seeing them in the Next Chapter...


	2. A Little Act

The halls were clean, the furniture was set up and place in their right locations, and each employees has their roles in the Hazbin Hotel which the name was also changed. Sure, there may be some disagreements and problems at the hotel, but everything seems to be running smoothly. Business was slow but they surely did things to make sure time passes by. Even the employees have their own rooms in this hotel. 

They would have been excited but they were some of them that did not get along with another. There was a spider demon name Angel Dust who is a pornstar actor. He was basically a slut towards the others. He was the one who causes problems for the boys. Flirting and trying to make them have sex with him. Indeed, his outfit was exposing some things but he was somehow respected from Charlie and a little bit with Vaggie. 

One day, while the little demon was cleaning, she began hearing noises from the other room. They seem to be arguing so she thought, she was about to open the door but quickly back away as the door slammed open. 

The radio demon trying to ignore and walk away from the spider demon. Not giving him attention and ignoring his existence. 

"Come on smiles, you gotta give me effort for trying and helping the hotel. Don't I get a reward such as you?" Angel said to the deer demon who was a few inches smaller than him. 

To the spider demon, the deer demon was just an adorable little Bambi who looks very scary and could kill you with a snap of a finger. 

The demon growled silently while he was just trying to get to his room. Beginning to get lost in thought, he found himself pinned against the wall while the spider demon had a smirk on his face. Alastor was caught in surprise and felt his face slightly heat up. It was almost seeable but he kept his cool and acted calmly as possible. 

"Angel, let go. Now." He said. "I have no interest in your 'offer' and never will." He grumbles while he made space between him and Angel. 

"Come on Al, one night. That's all I ask for." Angel said as he crossed his arms. Alastor ignored the demon and walked away. Heading back to his room for a breather before talking to Charlie. 

Once the demon got to his room. He found a certain demon in there. His dear friend Husk. He simply turns his attention to the deer. Having his yellow eyes locked on his red eyes. He softly smiles and had a light blush. 

The demon on the other hand turns away while he took off his coat. While putting his staff away. 

"What are you doing here Husker?" Alastor asked. 

"I came to check up on you. You seem different." Husk said while he looks at the other with concern when he looked away. 

Alastor sitting down at his desk while he grabs some paperwork. The feline began to lean on the chair that the radio demon was sitting. Starting at his desk, having papers everywhere. Watching the demon's hands very carefully while a sudden purr was made from the cat. 

Alastor looked up and scratched Husk's chin. 

"You can't help but be adorable. Can't you?" 

"Fuck off." 

"You're in my room Husker. Not yours." 

Husk grabbed Alastor's arm while he stares at him. 

"Why don't you want to talk about it? You're not even looking at me and you aren't that much of an asshole around me. It was only one time." Husk explained having his wings out. 

Alastor stared at him and turn to look away but Husk made him look. The cat demon knew his friend was avoiding him so Alastor wasn't that hard to figure out when it comes to him. At least... He thought. 

"We were both having fun and we took it too far. Plus it was only a kiss. It didn't escalate that quickly." 

"But why are you avoiding me if it was only a kiss?" Husk asked. 

Demanding answer from the deer demon. Alastor got up while he made the tables turn quickly on Husk. His eye glowing, his smile grew wider in a creepy way while he started walking towards him when the other backed away. Falling on the bed while Alastor climbed on top of him. 

He said no word as Husk felt himself getting nervous but he wasn't that scared of him. The demon grabs Husk's face and made eye contact with him. 

"Remember who you are talking to my friend. Your soul is mine. You work for me, so you do not give the orders here. I don't have a problem making you suffer. So, don't try this shit again you hear me?" Alastor asked while he gripped the other's face harder. 

Having him growl while he said nothing. Alastor began to laugh while he pulled Husk close for a hug. 

"You stupid cat." He said while he lays with Husk on the bed. 

Beginning to cuddle him while he calms down. Hearing soft breathing in the room while Husk saw Alastor snuggled up to him. The cat did not understand his emotions. He acts in one way with everyone but acts like a different person when it's him alone. Alastor always loved cuddling against Husk. Which Husk did not mind at all in a private setting. 

The cat demon began to hold him close while he wrapped his wing around him. Softly touching Alastor's back. While he lowers his hand to his tail. 

"Alastor...?" Husk whisper. 

"Yeah?" He asked. 

"Why did you decided to play this game with me? You know I hate it." Husk said, knowing this might ruin their friendship. 

Alastor looked up and softly pet Husk's face. 

"I'm not sure about this myself. But, this is between you and me. No one must know about this." 

"I know but... 

Do you want me more as a friend?" Husk asked while he held the demon's hand. 

Wanting an answer from the other. Wanting this teasing and friends with benefits to go away. Wanting things to go back to normal. What Husk didn't know was, Alastor really does adore his company but never had the guts to say it. The radio Demon just wants to stay in the other's arm and sleep forever. Not wanting to feel the sadness anymore. 

Wanting to be himself around him, the real him of course. The room was quiet, except hearing purrs from Husk. 

The sound of static begin to be heard within the room. The radio demon seems to be in thought, not knowing how to answer his companion's question about his emotions. He never felt something with someone. He did not understand it. Husk didn't seem like the person to care so much about him teasing him. 

Everything seems to be moving fast for Alastor while he began to breathe heavily and gripping on to Husk more. Forgetting someone was near him. Everything seems to be ringing while his dead heart began racing. He found it hard to breathe while his thoughts came crashing down on him. 

"Alastor?" A voice said. 

The deer demon could only think of the stress, he's been hiding. He began to lose himself as he felt arms touch him. 

He got up and told Husk to get out. Having a panic attack, not wanting Husk to be around him. The cat demon did not want to leave Alastor's side. The room began to get wild while Alastor shook his head. Telling himself no. 

"JUST GET OUT!!!!" The radio demon yelled. 

Pushing him out and slamming the door behind Husk. Locking it and breaking things in his room. 

Meanwhile, the demon seems to be worried about his closest friend. Hearing a lot of ruckuses on the other side. The cat demon growled and storm away. 

Going back to his bar, drinking his ass away while trying to forget his own emotions. 

"Stupid Alastor. He's fucking stupid with his stupid smile, his stupid face, his stupid eyes, and his stupid voice. I hate everything about him. I hate him so much. I hate our damn fucking deal. I hate every single moment he teases me and tells me that he wants me to stay by his side." He said that last bit in a more calmer way. 

Sighing while he pours himself a drink. Taking his time, thinking about Alastor which he was pissed off about. Nifty came running in while she sits down to chat with Husk. 

"So, how's your checkup going with Al?" Nifty asked. 

"It was alright. He wanted me to leave so he could finish his paperwork. He seems tense." Husk lied. 

Knowing what would happen if he told anyone about their time together. 

"I could understand why he would be tense. Angel was bothering him again, asking him to have sex with him. To be honest, I think Angel has a crush on Alastor. And just teasing him to have his attention." Niffty explained. 

When Niffty said about Angel liking Alastor, Husk almost froze place. Knowing that Slut he would do anything to get Alastor. Even if it means, drugging him. Husk didn't let his jealously get the best of him so he played along with Niffty. 

"Well, you know that fuck slut. Always trying to have sex with every guy. But Alastor has high standards, plus he's not into relationships or sex. You know." 

"Yeah. I know. Anyway, I gotta go run around to see if I've missed any dirty spots on the hotel. Bye Husk." She said, dashing off into the empty halls. 

The gray feline began to think about what Niftty said and trying to not think about anything with Alastor. But he couldn't help but wanting Alastor right now. He really wanted to know his answer. He covers his mouth and realized what he was feeling. He didn't want it but he has it. 

"Fuck..." 

___ 

To be Continue...


End file.
